The Last Rose
by usagichan1
Summary: Roses For Sale! The tennis club is selling roses for the Cultural Festival at Seishun! Will Ryoma survive the day selling roses to the visitors on campus? And why is Sakuno so embarrassed to walk around school handing out fliers to advertise for her class
1. Chapter 1

_**THE LAST ROSE**_

written by: me  
Tenis no Oujisama written by: not me, but the one and only Konomi-sensei

**AN:** Just a note for those who do not like to read Japanese injected into the stories: please do not read my story. I like to use Japanese because that is the original language it was created in and also I think the way things are said are better expressed in Japanese. Also, just to let you know, I have studied and am continuing to study Japanese, so please no comments as if you think that I'm just randomly placing words in the story and I apologize ahead of time for any spelling errors or typos.

For everyone else who just enjoys reading a different kind of story, I hope that this one is to your liking...especially all the RyoSaku fans out there.

* * *

Sakuno stared at the chalkboard. She didn't know how she got into this mess. Just a few days ago, everyone was voting on what the class was going to do for the cultural festival and the next thing she knew she was signed up to be Little Red Riding Hood.

"Hazukashii na!!" she sighed.

Her class had voted on a "Storybook Café". The classroom was decorated with props from different children stories and a few students were picked as story "mascots" to walk around the campus to advertise. Sakuno could feel her stomach turn. At any other school it would have been okay, she would have been fine. But she wasn't at any other school. She was at Seishun. Her mind trailed off to her sempais on the tennis team and Ryoma. What if he saw her? She began to wonder if it was too late to feign an illness.

"SAKUNO-CHANNNNN!!"

Sakuno turned to see a girl with short hair standing in the doorway waving. In her hand she was carrying a huge white shopping bag. Sakuno grimaced. It was too late.

"I've been looking for you Sakuno-chan."

"Heh, heh, Ohayoo Chieko-chan. Um, here I am, I guess."

"Kochi, kochi. We've got to get you ready. Nami is already in the bathroom."

Before Sakuno could say anything, Chieko grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to the girls bathroom.

* * *

The students in class 1-1 were all a buzz as they were getting the final preparations ready before the festival began. They 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' as each one of the storybook mascots walked into the classroom. There was Prince Charming, Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, and Snow White.

"Hey, we're missing one!! Where's Sakuno?"

"Do you think she even came to school today?"

"She better not have tried to duck out by playing sick!!"

"Yeah!!"

The class was starting to become more and more anxious. Of course, they could get by with the mascots who were there, but they wanted a Little Red Riding Hood. She was basically the main mascot. As the anxiety level of the class began to reach dangerous heights, the door slid open and Nami and Chieko stepped in.

"We now present the one, the only Little Red Riding Hood!!" the two girls announced proudly.

The class turned and looked in excitement, but their faces quickly fell blank as they stared at the empty space in between the two girls. Chieko looked at the class then looked out the door and sighed at what she saw. There was Sakuno, squatting against the wall near the door. Her hands gripping the basket handles so tightly, her knuckles began to turn white.

"C'mon, Little Red Riding Hood. We're all waiting for your appearance. Chieko pulled Sakuno up by the arm and smoothed out her cape. "It's okay. Go on in." Just like a mother duck would nudge her chicks into the water, Chieko gently pushed Sakuno into the classroom.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!" The entire class cheered as Sakuno stood awkwardly before them, still clutching the basket as if the basket was the only protection she had.

"Nami-chan, Chieko-chan!! You girls did an amazing job!! If I didn't know better, I would have thought Little Red Riding Hood was a real person standing before us."

"Arigato Yamada-sensei!" the two girls replied in stereo; their faces beaming with pride.

Sakuno stood as still as a statue as her classmates fawned over her; touching her dress, her cape, and her hair. Her dress was made out of a dark red silk and fell right at her knees. Her sleeves were short and puffed up at the shoulders while the front was laced around her bust like a corset. White lace trimmed the sleeves, collar, and the edge of her dress. A small silk red ribbon looped through the lace and two more ribbons were woven through her braids and tied into bows at the end. Underneath her dress, Sakuno wore a huge white petticoat that made the skirt of the dress flare out. It reminded her of a ballet tutu made of tulle. But the most embarrassing of all, the petticoat could be seen. Not only was it embarrassing; it was itchy.

Sakuno finally let one hand go of her basket and tugged on the strings of the cape that were tied around her neck. The cape was a brighter red than the dress and was made of velvet. _At least the hood doesn't feel uncomfortable, _she thought. She looked down at her white lacy socks and her school slippers. This was going to be a long day.

The class finally settled down and got in their places to receive their final instructions for the day. The mascots were brought together to get the fliers that they were to hand out as advertisements for their café. Sakuno put her fliers into her basket and looked at the other mascots. They seemed so comfortable and ready to go out in their costumes. They didn't have to worry about bumping into certain people, or rather, a certain person as Sakuno did. She shivered as the teacher announced that it was time.

"Ganbatte minna!!" the mascots called out as they headed out the door, with Sakuno reluctantly following suit.

* * *

The halls quickly filled with parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and siblings; each one excited about the cultural festival. Seishun was known for having one of the best festivals for a junior high school. They all oohed and ahhed at the many tea and haunted houses. Some classrooms were used for treasure hunting, ice cream parlors, and one was even turned into a runway for a fashion show. Everyone filed in and out of classrooms, eager to see what each one offered.

Ryoma watched as the people flooded through the gates of Seishun. He was kind of glad that there were no classes, but he wouldn't pick what he was about to do over class. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pouted. _Why couldn't we just do a tennis demonstration instead of this??_

"What's the matter, Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he approached the sullen 12-year old.

"Betsu ni." Ryoma replied grimly.

"He probably wants to play." Momo suggested with a stick of Pocky hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, but this is more important!!" Eiji explained to Ryoma as he watched him nod at Momo's comment.

"What's so important about flowers?" Ryoma asked, his expression growing sourer by the minute. "And what does it have to do with tennis?"

"Everyone wants to buy a flower from the Starters of Seishun's Tennis Club! Every year, the Starters go around and sell roses. It's the highlight of the festival." Syusuke added as he joined the other boys.

"Yeah, especially the girls from other schools." Momo grinned. Syusuke and Eiji looked at each other and nodded with the same silly grin on their faces.

"I wonder how many I'll sell this year." Eiji thought aloud.

The three of them turned and walked away from the ichinensei still discussing how many roses they would sell and how many different sailor fuku they would see. Ryoma just watched as they left him alone.

"I still don't see what flowers have to do with tennis." He grumbled.

"Echizen."

Ryoma turned around to face Inui-senpai with a bushel of freshly cut roses in his arms.

"Here's your share. Each rose is 550 yen. If you run out, you can come back here to pick up more. With your popularity, you have a 99.9 chance of coming back at least three times." Inui handed the roses to Ryoma. "Ganbarou." Inui smiled, then turned and called out Kaidoh's name while heading in his direction.

Ryoma could barely see through all the roses. There was no way out of this now. _Maybe I could give Horio my jacket and have him go around with these flowers?_ Ryoma thought for a moment; but quickly dismissed the idea. It would probably turn out like the last time Horio imitated Ryoma. Horio had an uncanny knack of getting himself into trouble and Ryoma would be right in the middle of it again.

As Fuji-senpai said, this was supposed to be the highlight of the festival so there was nothing Ryoma could do about that, for now. He looked around for the other Starters but they had already left on their missions. Even Bucho. The remaining club members stayed behind to man the booths by the courts. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and headed for the building, swinging the bouquet of roses over his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh, aren't you adorable!! Class 1-1, huh? This way?"

Sakuno nodded as the middle-aged woman patted her on the head and headed down the hallway towards the classroom. She let a little sigh escape from her lips. This wasn't as bad as she thought and she was actually enjoying herself; that, and, her petticoat didn't itch as much. She walked up to a few more people and handed them a flier. As she waved bye to them, Snow White grabbed her hand.

"C'mon. Let's go to the upper levels and pass out fliers! Rapunzel, Hansel and Gretel, and Prince Charming will be alright by themselves."

Sakuno nodded her head and the tow headed up the stairs to the third floor that held the 3rd year classrooms. As they went up the first flight of stairs, a figure in a white hat carrying flowers passed by.

* * *

TRANSLATION NOTES:

Hazukashii na!! (How embarrassing!!)  
Kochi, kochi. (Come here...loosely translated)  
Betsu ni. (Nothing)

For Sakuno's costume, just think of a lolita-type outfit but red. Once again, inspiration came from a japanese magazine. Also, this story does take place during the cultural festival for Seishun. I do not know if they talk about the cultural festival in the manga or show it in the anime so I took a few liberties with what I know about the festivals themselves. Hope you like it so far. There will be more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Rose**

**Chapter 2**

Written by: me  
Tenis no Oujisama written by: the great Konomi-sensei

AN: My chapters are a little short when put in this format, but in word they run about 4 to 5 pages. I don't like to put too much content into one chapter, I feel that my thoughts get a little cluttered if I do that. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. BTW, I do use Japanese in my story (you can read my AN from the first chapter). domo arigato gozaimasu. yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

_Italics _denotes thought.

* * *

"Ne, ne…Syusuke! Is that who I think it is?" Eiji asked as he dug his elbow into Syusuke's ribs.

Syusuke turned and looked in the direction Eiji was pointing. A figure in a red hood and dress with two tell-tale braids was walking in their direction. Syusuke smiled and nodded to Eiji who grinned back. The two of them made their way through the throng of bodies that lined the hallway. They were completely focused on Little Red Riding Hood.

Sakuno and Snow White were right in the middle of the hallway, handing out their fliers and talking to those who passed by. "This was a good idea, ne, Sakuno-chan?" Snow White turned and asked Sakuno. Sakuno just nodded. There seemed to be more people on the third floor than the other two floors. Up here she was handing out fliers at a more rapid pace and making sure not to miss anyone.

"Sumimasen, Little Red Riding Hood. I would like a flier, nyah."

Sakuno spun around. There, she stood face to face with Kikumaru-senpai who was grinning from ear to ear. Her smile completely vanished.

"What a cute Red Riding Hood. Isn't she the cutest Little Red Riding Hood you've ever seen Eiji?" Syusuke smiled sweetly as he spoke.

Sakuno's face turned the same hue as the hood she sank back in. When Snow White suggested going to the upper levels, Sakuno agreed, completely forgetting about the other Starters. Especially Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. Her hands retained their death grip on her basket as she looked down at her slippers.

"Aww, daijoubu, daijoubu Sakuno-chan. We didn't mean to frighten you." Eiji cooed as he saw the uncomfortable look on Sakuno's face.

Sakuno meekly looked at her two senpai-tachi and smiled. They didn't laugh at her like she thought they would. Her fingers slowly loosened their grip.

"But you still are very cute as Little Red Riding Hood!!" Syusuke added. "Is it for your class?"

Sakuno nodded and handed the two of them a flier.

"Hmm. A storybook café. Sounds interesting, ne, Eiji?"

"Hm hm!!" Eiji nodded frantically. "Especially if they're serving strawberry cake!"

Sakuno watched the two starters discuss visiting class 1-1 during a break. Her eyes moved from each of their faces, when, suddenly, her eyes were adverted to their hands and what they were carrying.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai? Kikumaru-senpai?"

The two looked up from their fliers.

"What are the flowers for?"

"Oh, that's right!! You're an ichinensei, nyah? Every year the tennis team sells roses."

"They're very pretty."

"Would you like to ha…"

"Well, we better be going Eiji. We still have some flowers to sell. It was a pleasure to see you look so cute, as always, Sakuno-chan." Syusuke interrupted Eiji. He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from Sakuno.

Sakuno just watched them walk away from her. Soon they were lost in the crowd. She turned and started handing out fliers again. She kind of wished that they hadn't left so soon. She wanted a rose.

* * *

"HORA!! What's the big idea? I was going to give Sakuno-chan a rose!!" Eiji whined. Syusuke finally let go of his arm, and he rubbed gently like a wounded animal.

"I know. That's why I stopped you."

"You didn't want to give Sakuno-chan a rose? That's not like you Syusuke. You're the first person to give a cute girl something." Eiji scratched his head as he tried to figure out what Syusuke could have possibly been thinking.

Syusuke opened his eyes and looked at Eiji. "I have a better idea," he smiled.

* * *

Sakuno looked around but could not find Snow White anywhere. Did she leave her _up there all by herself? Maybe_ she ran out of fliers and went downstairs to get some more. Sakuno looked in her basket and realized that she was getting pretty low herself. _I'm sure_ _I'll run into her_, Sakuno thought as she headed back downstairs.

She continued to hand out fliers as she walked to her classroom. She looked in her basket once more to check to see how many fliers she had left, when, suddenly, she slammed into someone. The collision knocked her back a little, but she somehow stopped herself from falling on the floor.

"You may want to watch where you're walking."

Sakuno froze. That was the second time today that she recognized a voice that seemed to make her heart stop. But this time, it was worse. It was exactly the person she did not want to see; and, now, he was standing right in front of her. He had to be the one she bumped into. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to hear him laugh at her and the way she was dressed. But, she heard nothing. Not even a chuckle.

"G…gomen nasai." She squeaked.

"Why are you dressed that way?"

Sakuno silently handed Ryoma her last flier. As he read it, she slowly lifted her gaze and stopped on the flowers in his hand. _Ryoma also has roses._

"A storybook café? So you're dressed up as…"

"Little Red Riding Hood." Sakuno answered softly. She grimaced as she waited for the teasing to begin.

Silence. There was only silence. No laughter. No teasing remarks. Just an awkward silence. All of a sudden, the petticoat started to itch terribly. Sakuno began to fidget. The itching became almost unbearable, but she didn't want to scratch her legs in front of Ryoma.

"You look…"

Sakuno's heart thumped inside of her chest. _Here it comes_, she thought. He was going to say how silly and foolish she looked.

"You look uncomfortable." Ryoma said and walked past Sakuno.

"Uncomfortable?"

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma was right. She adjusted her petticoat and rubbed her legs. She did feel uncomfortable. _Was that all he had to say?_ But she was relieved. At least he didn't laugh.

* * *

"Do you think he'll fall for this?" Eiji looked at Syusuke. He still had the same confused look on his face. He was just as confused as he was before.

"I give it a 98 chance of failure." Inui said, appearing behind Syusuke.

"We just have to be convincing."

"It is true that Ryoma is totally clueless when it comes to girls," Momo added. He remembered that day Ryoma spent with Sakuno. It wasn't a date, technically, he was just running an errand; but, he didn't even talk to Sakuno. And on top of that, he made her cry. That was completely unforgivable.

"That's why my plan will work." Syusuke smiled. "You just have to make sure you do your part."

Syusuke, Eiji, Inui, and Momo all nodded and went their separate ways to get in place to execute their plan: Operation Last Rose.

**AN: **I actually found this story in a bunch of old notebooks. I had started writing it, but then got sidetracked by other things in life. Anyway, it's been a while, but the dust is blown off and now I'm uploading it. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Next chapter coming soon (niku niku)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Rose**

**Chapter 3**

Written by: me

Tenis no Oujisama written by: Konomi-tensai

_Italics _denotes thoughts.

* * *

"Sugei, Ryoma-kun!!" Kachiro exclaimed.

"…."

"That's not fair!! Echizen gets to walk around and sell flowers to all the cute girls and I'm stuck here wearing a stupid lacy apron and serving juice!" Horio complained while sticking his lip out and crossing arms.

"Just use your two year tennis experience to become a regular."

"It looks like fun, Ryoma-kun." Katsuro chimed in.

"Hnn. Betsu ni. All the Regulars have to do this."

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand in the air as he walked away. _All the__Regulars have to do this, huh?_ He thought. This was his third batch of flowers. His clientele had mostly consisted of mothers and grandmothers; who did not bother him one bit. At least it wasn't a whole throng of those mindless, screaming girls that seemed to follow him everywhere.

"Hoi, Ochibiiiii!!!" Eiji ran up behind Ryoma and smacked him on the back.

"Itouzu!"

"So, how's it going with the roses? You're not slacking, nyah?"

"I'm just doing what I'm told." Ryoma wanted it to be known that he was totally bored with the tone of voice.

Eiji eyes lit up when he heard Ryoma speak. _Maybe he will fall for it!!_ He looked over Ryoma's shoulder at the roses and began to count them, exaggerating every movement to make sure Ryoma could see what he was doing.

"Kikumaru-senpai? What are you doing?"

"Huhnyah?"

Eiji stopped counting, leaving his fingers over the flowers and looked at Ryoma. A mischievous looked slowly spread across his face. Ryoma took a step backward. When it came to Kikumaru-senpai, anything could happen.

"Just counting your flowers, Ochibi. You seem to be doing well, so ganbarou!!" Eiji's fist shot up in the air right where Ryoma was once standing. "Oh, and if you have one rose left, be sure to…"

Eiji suddenly stopped and looked as if he had just remembered something terribly important and without saying a word rushed off. Ryoma watched as Eiji disappeared into the crowded hallway.

_Be sure to do what?_ Ryoma shook his head. "Kikumaru-senpai could at least finish his sentence."

While trying to make his way outside, he wound up selling a few more flowers and plopped down on one of the benches in the courtyard. For some reason the courtyard was empty, and Ryoma would not have had it any other way. He was tired. He had no idea that selling all these silly flowers would make him so tired. He wasn't physically tired. No, it was more like boredom. He did not want to bother selling the stupid roses anymore, even if it was just for the club.

Ryoma sauntered over to the vending machines that sat on the far side of the courtyard. He was going to take a Ponta break. He deserved a break. He plunked in the coins and pushed the button. _Selling three dozen roses…chk. _He grabbed the prized can and walked back over to the bench where he left his roses. This ponta was going to taste good.

"Taking an unscheduled break?"

Ryoma nearly choked as he whipped his head around to see Inui-senpai standing overhead behind him; the sun gleaming off his glasses.

"Well, considering the amount of roses you've sold and the small lunch break you took…" Inui started, paused as he made a few mental calculations, then continued. "I guess I would allow this break without punishment."

"Punishment?" Ryoma asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Hai. Anyone who tries to skip out early on their duties gets to drink a nice tall glass of PENAL TEA!!"

Ryoma swallowed hard as he stared at the evil grin plastered on Inui-senpai's face.

"You've done pretty well Echizen. At the last of this batch it would make four dozen roses you'll have sold. Hmmm….you only have seven roses left. I guess after those seven, you can call it a day."

Ryoma nodded. That was the best thing that he had heard all day, well, that and "lunchtime".

"Ano, Inui-senpai?"

"Hai."

"What happens if I have one rose left?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Kikumaru-senpai started to tell me that I should be sure to do something when I had one flower left, but he disappeared before he finished his sentence."

"Hmm…there is a 50 chance that you will have only one rose left. Anyway, if you do, you just simply…"

"Inui! Tezuka-san needs to talk to you!!"

The boys turned to see who was calling. Syusuke stood on the other side of the courtyard, waving his arm and calling to Inui.

"Excuse me." Inui said as he walked around the bench and headed toward Syusuke. He didn't even bother to look back at the ichinensei who watched him vanish with Fuji-senpai. Ryoma was getting a little annoyed.

"Why won't anyone finish their sentences?" he growled as he finished the rest of his ponta and went back to his duty as a regular.

* * *

Sakuno sat down at one of the chairs in the back of the classroom. It seemed as if she was on her feet all day long, even though she was given a lunch break. She spent it with Tomo-chan who wouldn't stop fawning over her Red Riding Hood costume. She spread out her skirt, smoothing it gently with her hands.

"Today wasn't too bad." Sakuno said quietly as she continued to stroke the soft velvet. She didn't know why she was so nervous at the beginning. She was just being silly thinking that everyone would laugh at her. It seemed no matter where she turned; people were stopping her and asking to take a picture either of her or with her. There were even a few times when the customers that came to the café asked to see her. But it seemed the highlight of her day was bumping into Ryoma-kun. He didn't laugh when he saw her like she had feared.

Ryoma just merely stated what he observed. She was uncomfortable. And it was true. At that moment Sakuno was definitely uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because her petticoat started to itch and uncomfortable because it started to itch while she was standing in front of Ryoma. But it was all over with, and after that she began to relax and enjoy herself.

"It would have been nice if Ryoma-kun had come to the café." Sakuno closed her eyes and tried to picture her serving a nice tall glass of cold ponta to Ryoma.

"Sakuno, ne, Sakuno?"

Sakuno was shaken out of her daydream as she felt Nami's hand on her shoulder.

"Sakuno, the mascots are going out one more time."

Sakuno nodded and rose to her feet. She grabbed her basket that was full of fliers and headed for the door where Rapunzel, Hansel, Gretel, Prince Charming and Snow White were all standing. One more round and it would be all over.

* * *

Ryoma continued to search the grounds for Kikumaru-senpai. For some reason, Kikumaru's unfinished thought was bothering him. He wanted to make sure he did everything correctly so he would not have to face the "punishment". He shuddered at the very thought. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of class1-1.

"IRRASSHAIII!" a tall, lanky boy dressed in a tuxedo greeted Ryoma.

"Ah."

"Welcome to our Storybook Café. Come in and enjoy a cup of tea being served by the three bears, or have a slice of cake served by a scary witch with a mysterious apple!!" the boy held out his hand and pushed back the curtain with his other, making enough room for Ryoma to walk through.

Ryoma poked his head in and looked around. Each section was set up as a different fairy tale. Little Red Riding Hood's tables looked as if they were sitting in the middle of a forest. Rapunzel's tables were decorated with towers and jeweled hair combs. Hansel and Gretel's tables were decorated like tiny gingerbread houses. Prince Charming's tables were decorated with paper swords and horses; while Snow White's tables were surrounded by dwarfs and animals. Ryoma was going to sit, but Inui-senpai's glasses flashed in his head and he quickly backed out; but not quick enough not to be seen. A shrill cry pierced through the air.

"EEEEEE!!!! RYOMA-SAMA!!!"

The blood drained from his face as he turned to see Tomoka charging towards him. It was too late to turn and run. Before he knew it, she had grabbed his arm and began to pull him back into the classroom.

"Ryoma-sama. Ryoma-sama. You came to our café!! Sit and I will fetch you something!!" Tomo whipped Ryoma down into a chair and ran off before he could even let out response.

He sat there patiently, looking around cautiously to make sure that Inui-senpai wouldn't be able to spot him. He kind of wanted to sit down in here anyway and besides, if he was caught he could make an excuse that Tomo and the rest of the screaming girl fan club wanted to buy some roses.

"Nee, nee, Ryoma-sama! Do you like tea? I brought you some of our special blend!! It'll give you energy to finish the day!!"

Ryoma looked at the tea that Tomo had placed before him. _A special blend, huh? _It had a slight reddish hue to it, and instinctively, Ryoma pushed it away from him. It looked too much like that vile liquid that gave him nightmares. Tomo saw the look on Ryoma's face and pushed the cup back toward him.

"That's Sakuno's special blend that she made just for today. It's a mixture of hibiscus flowers, rose petals, and flavored with mango and passion fruit. It's been the biggest hit of the café!! Sakuno would be very disappointed if you didn't try it, Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma looked at the cup once more. It didn't seem to menacing now. The aroma wafted up to his nostrils. It smelled ten times better than Inui-senpai's drink. What would it hurt if he just had one cup? He picked up the cup and placed it to his lips. Soon the cup was empty and Tomo had left to get him another.

For the second time, Ryoma sat patiently; but cautiously. Inui-senpai couldn't be found, but why did it seem as if someone was boring a hole in the back of his head. He slowly and nonchalantly turned his eyes to see if there was anyone in the classroom staring at him. With one sweep of the room, it seemed no one was looking at him. Yet, he still felt as if someone was staring at him.

Tomo came back to the table and cheerfully placed the cup in front of Ryoma. "Doozo, Ryoma-sama!!!!" She beamed with pride as if she had made the tea herself. _How annoying_, Ryoma thought as he picked up the cup and began to drink the warm, sweet tea. From behind him, at the door of the classroom, Momo smirked as he watched the ichinensei drink his second cup of tea.

* * *

**AN**: Gomen nasai!!! bowing deeply I had meant to upload this chapter weeks ago, but with the holidays and traveling and family and work, I completely forgot. So, here's the third chapter. I hope it's to everyone's liking. I really wrote this late late at night, so it might be a little loopy. Also, pray that I'll get bitten by the inspiration bug (and work won't keep me too busy) to continue with the next chapters that I want to type up! Arigato Gozaimasu, ne!! niku niku 


End file.
